Of Magic and Ancestry
by rhaego5
Summary: In a time of war and aggression, can two central pivots find a moment's peace - and each other?
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue  
** _Shine_

"In the gardens, as usual, my Lady." The guard shifted in his armour, freshly crafted and not yet familiar, one hand on the hilt of his sword attached to his belt, the other hanging awkwardly on his side.

"Thank you, Alec." Lady Josephine replied, placing her quill on the desk tenderly, and slowly rising from her large wooden chair. The move to Skyhold had been rather stressful to say the least, but Josephine was at least thankful for her own office, and the size of it was nothing to sneeze at either.

Immediately, Alec dived to the chair to pull it back for her, though, was a few seconds too late as she was already stood when he had reached her. He jumped back then, as since she was almost as tall as he was, they were now nose-to-nose.

"I shall go there now; it was kind of you to let me know as swiftly as you did. I know you must have many other duties to tend to during the day." She spoke, her eyes soft and smile subtle.

"It was my pleasure, my Lady." He bowed to her, "Would you like me to walk with you to the gardens?"

"No, thank you Alec, you are far too busy, I'm sure." She watched as his face dropped a little; "But I thank you for the offer, I would enjoy a walk in your company a day we are _both_ not so occupied."

Josephine watched then, as Alec bowed to her again, then excused himself of the room. He was a sweet boy, a recruit picked up in Redcliffe Village, who'd beaten down an unsuspecting Templar with a hammer to save his family when they lived in the hills. Nevertheless, that's all he was, despite the promise he showed – far too young and a little too inexperienced.

And all the regard he gave her could not distract her from the somewhat stoic, gentle heart of the pride of House Trevelyan: Ashlin, the newly appointed Inquisitor. Who Josephine had been watching closely (maybe a little _too_ closely) since the Inquisition's beginning.

Collecting her clipboard and various papers demanding the Inquisitor's attention and signature, she sets off for the gardens, and a moment alone with Ashlin Trevelyan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Epilogue  
** _Flowers and Spice and Everything Nice_

Ashlin was immediately visible, even in the crowded Chantry garden, sitting by a bed of flowers as Josephine had expected – though, not alone. Next to her sat a young figure, staring wide eyed at the Inquisitor, and hesitant to touch the Mark as it was offered to her. While Josephine could not name the young girl, she had seen the elf around the hold; she was one of the kitchen workers. However, did not wear her usual pinafore. Now, she was dressed in Chantry robes, far too large for her and obviously made for someone twice her size. They were the robes of a cleric, not a lay sister – but for a castle as secluded as this, Josephine doubted that most of the inhabitants would not notice, or even care. There were far more pressing issues on people's minds these days.

After a few moments, Ashlin looked up, noticing the Antivan woman's presence only now – she smiled, and beckoned her over, an order which Josephine gladly obeyed.

"Go on, Atheriel. Your classes await." Ashlin spoke softly, standing slowly – then offering a hand to the girl and helping her up. Who, in turn, bowed courteously before turning and leaving. "She has nicer manners than most of the clerics I've met recently, don't you think?"

Josephine frowned, sometimes she wondered how she could possibly adore the coarse manner in which Ashlin would speak, it was not becoming of a Lady, or of someone who served the Chantry as she had. Though, her thoughts were halted by the advance of the Inquisitor, who now stood before, her eyes shining and revelling in the ability to render Josephine speechless.

"Yes, well…" Josephine began, pausing only as Ashlin brought a hand to her cheek. But, now was not the time, or the place – and she quickly brushed the hand away, but giving it a quick squeeze before she let go, as she couldn't bear the look of anguish on Ashlin's face as she did. Steeling herself, Josephine took a step back from the Inquisitor, her grip on the clipboard in her arms tightening, and she stared at the papers collected there. "I have agreements for you to sign…" Her voice tailed off as she felt the cold Frostback winds that bit against her fingers vanish, and noticed Ashlin's face, wide with an audacious grin.

She sighed, her breath no longer clouding in front of her as it had before, and tapped her quill against the clipboard in her arms. "There's no need to waste your energies on me, my Lady." However the spell continued to weave around her, despite her protest.

The Inquisitor was by her side once more in a second, taking Josephine's free hand in hers; "There's every need." She spoke, earnestly, her tentative grey eyes locking with Josephine's, and in that moment, the ambassador felt a wave of affection roll over her. A sincere smile developed on her lips, and it took every aspect of self-control not to just kiss her in such a public place.

Ashlin's eyes, however, still held her gaze; then she whispered out as if speaking to the Antivan's very essence, and she held Josephine's hand with such status and consciousness that the ambassador was surprised she didn't crush it with her devotion.

"I love you,"

Josephine flinched, and her arm pulled back involuntarily, though the Trevelyan grasped at it desperately, pausing a moment while emotions were stilled. Josephine already knew her response however, and although the location was hardly appropriate (or as romantic as she would have enjoyed), she relaxed in Ashlin's touch, beaming to her, unable to keep herself subdued and courtly as usual. It was only when she noticed the mage's expecting, tense expression that she replied passionately – despite where they were, and how many people were _staring_ , Maker forbid this a time for propriety.

"Oh, Mother of Mercy!" She exclaimed, interlocking her fingers with Ashlin's. "Of course I do, you fool." Though her face was starn, the light-hearted delivery was enough for Ashlin to lean forward and press their lips together in what was rather a chase kiss for the couple.

"Maker," the Antivan uttered when they parted. "How you infuriate me sometimes." She continued, a spark in her eyes.

Ashlin grinned, taking hold of her waist with both arms; "But, you love me."

At this, Josephine sighed, but refused to step away from the warmth of her beloved. "And it begins…" She groaned playfully.

Ashlin threw her head back and laughed heartily at her response, her grip around Josephine's waist tightened for a moment before they had both settled once more - and, in true Marcher crass, with an almost inaudible growl - again, in the gardens with a complete lack of regard, that the majority of Thedas would know of their affiliation by the next week – they kissed, and did so unconditionally shamelessly.


End file.
